Shao Kahn VS M. Bison
This is the 27th Death Battle released. The fighters are Shao Kahn from Mortal Combat and M. Bison of Street Fighters. This episode was sponsored by Gamefly. Description Episode 27 - Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter! The ultimate showdown between final bosses! Can Shao Kahn's tenacity outmatch M. Bison's raw power? Interlude Wiz: The final boss. A nightmarish foe meant to test your skill to the fullest. Boomstick: And sometimes they're just playing cheap, like Shao Kahn the Konqueror... Wiz: ...And Master Bison of Shadaloo. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Shao Kahn Boomstick: Shao Kahn is the evil ruler of Outworld, Konqueror of worlds, and owner of one of the most badass voices ever. Excluding yours truly of course. Shao Kahn: Too easy. Wiz: Though it didn't start out that way. Oddly enough in a manner similar to Raiden's assignment to Earth, the Elder Gods personally selected Kahn to protect the rather bleak realm of Outworld. Boomstick: Uh, turns out it didn't really need protecting. Wiz: Shao Kahn became the chief advisor to Outworld´s ancient ruler the Dragon King Onaga. Together and began a quest that spanned the multiverse, with the intent of taking over the worlds one world at a time. Boomstick: Good choice on that one, gods. And why did they think this guy needed a bodyguard? Wiz: But Kahn doesn't like sharing power, and soon poisoned Onaga, taking his throne as his own. Kahn: Mwhahahaha! Boomstick: He rules the worlds with an iron fist, and a giant hammer. Which he can pull out of thin air to smash foes or decimate whack-a-mole records. Also, when finishing his foes, he does a freakin' fatality that ensures victory! (Shao Kahn rips Kratos in half.) Wiz: Shao Kahn is also a skilled sorcerer. He can use his magic to create light-based projectiles and can even erase the memories of his victims. Also, he can use his inner demon to turn into...this. Boomstick: Quick! Make me forget that shit! Wiz: Right, never happened! Despite living in an alter-dimension, Shao Kahn has specialized in two martial arts: Thai Zu and Liu We, which focuses on powerful strikes and solid defense. He combines them with his magic to produce devestating attacks. Boomstick: He can charge at people with charging spikes, throw light spears, and shoot lasers from his eyes. Wiz: Also, if his opponent gains the upper hand, he can use the mystical Emperor Shield, which deflects any projectile back to his opponent. Also, he can devour the souls of his victims, granting him longer life, and the abilities attributed to the victim. Shao Kahn: Is that your best? Wiz: While Shao Kahn's tenacity might be his greatest strength, his arrogance is easily his greatest weakness. Boomstick: He's taken blows time after time, and keeps getting back up, more pissed off than ever. Shao Kahn: You will die- (Liu Kang kicks him) Wiz: Also, he has a no loss record... until he came to Earth. He is bound by the rules by the Elder Gods. To invade a realm, Kahn's chosen warriors must beat Earthrealm's warriors in a tournament every fifty years. Boomstick: But he outsmarted the Elder Gods and outlasted every opponent to reach the status of Armageddon...until Raiden reversed time because he's a sore loser. WIz: But Shao Kahn's most accomplised deed is his takover of Edenia, the most respected realm of all. As trophies to this victories, he took Edenia's queen and princess, as his own wife and daughter. Boomstick: Hehe, nice! Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn! Conquerer of Worlds! You will taste no victory. M. Bison Wiz: M. Bison is the leader of the crime organization Shadoloo, and is public enemy number one of the Allied Nation. Boomstick: Oh, so the M is Master. Wiz: Well, yes and no. In Japan, M. Bison is Vega. Our Vega is named Balrog. And Balrog the Boxer goes by the full name of Mike Bison. Boomstick: I get it! Like Mike Tyson! Why the hell was it such a deal changing all the...oh. Wiz: Anyway, after murdering his parents, he was raised by a nomadic tribe of gypsies. Boomstick: Wait, are we still talking about Tyson? Wiz: The gypsies took Bison under their wing, and taught him the use of Soul Power, the ablilty to use one's soul as a tool. Boomstick: But since Bison's a prick, he quickly mastered Soul Power, and began to develop his own, much better version. Wiz: See, Bison realized long ago that his soul was composed of two parts: one good, one evil. He forcefully expelled all the goodness from his soul, pioneering one of the deadliest powers in fictional history: psycho power. Bison: This place shall become your grave! Wiz: Yes, he literally weaponized his soul. And uh, weird little thing, the good part manifested into a woman named Rose. Anyway, using this power, he decided to take over the world, one day at a time. Bison: The day Bison grazed your village was the biggest day of your life. But to me, it was Tuesday. Boomstick: Haha, fan service! Wiz: But Bison's motives aren't even close to what you would expect. Bison: The governments of Earth are polluting it and wasting its resources. Shadoloo will step them out and rule this planet! Boomstick: (sings) Master Bison. He's our hero. Gonna take pollution down to zero. Wiz: His psycho power- Boomstick: Gonna help help! Conquer the world! All he's got is an army of kung fu bitches! Wiz: His psycho power allows him to teleport and psychic brainwashing, which has become quite a hobby of his. Also, he developed his own fighting style. Boomstick: Shadoloo-ism! Wiz: Shadoloo-ism focuses on speed and strength over all else. Such moves made possible are the psycho cannon, the head stomp... Boomstick: And that cheap-ass slide kick. Over and over and over again! WIz: His psycho crusher is the most powerful, and can kill a normal human being in just one shot. He considers himself no less than a god. And for good reason. He has been impaled, electrocuted, shot point-blank, crushed under a building, but can resume the fight as if nothing happened. Boomstick: But if his opponent gets the upper hand, Bison thinks screw caution! and busts out one final move: Final M. Bison. Wiz: The final form unleashes the psycho power to its fullest. Sure, it completely mutilates his body, but its sheer power is overwhelming. Boomstick: There is only Street Fighter that took Bison down, and that was Akuma . But the Raging Demon was supposed to destroy a person's soul. So Bison survived, to fight another day. Wiz: There's just one major flaw in psycho power. Bison's body cannot contain its full potential, and will eventually break down. However, he can transfer his soul into more compatible bodies, and of course he can posess some poor person's body. Boomstick: I told you he was a prick! Bison: Yes, yes I killed your father. What is it with you women anyway? I killed my father too and you don't hear me whinning about it! Category:Death battles